Yoshino Youko
Yoshino Youko is one of the main Cures of "SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!". Youko is the first friend Momo makes when she first came to earth. Youko is at the same age as Momo and is also her classmate. Youko is a friendly and helpful girl. She tries to encourage Momo when ever it is needed. Because of that, Youko is pretty popular among the students of her age. When Momo was afraid of talking to her, she promised that she will do nothing to her. Youko has the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of passion. General Information Appearance As civilian, Youko wears a puffy, dark red top and grey/blue-ish shorts with a white streak on it. She wears dark red sneakers with yellow laces. She has red hair, just passes her shoulder. She wears a light blue head band and has brown eyes. As Cure Summer, her hair grows longer and becomes brighter. She wears a butterfly brooch in her hair and her eyes are red. She wears a white jacket that is hold by a butterfly brooch on her chest. Underneath she wears a white dress with a orange-red belt that has a little bow at the back. She wears white arm warmers with red butterfly shaped jewels at their ends. Fiery wears her Cœur Pearl on her left wrist. Cure Fiery wears boots that are half white and half dark red. Personality Youko is a friendly and helpful girl. She tries to encourage Momo when ever it is needed. Because of that, Youko is pretty popular among the students of her age. When Momo was afraid of talking to her, she promised that she will do nothing to her. Relationships Family *'Yoshino Mayumi' Friends *'Momo' *'Purin' *'Cream' Etymology - Yoshino comes from meaning "luck" or "fortune", combined with which is a chinese character that is used by Japanese people for their names. If 乃 is replaced with the hiragana の, Yoshino would mean "of luck". In addition, if her family name is combined with her given name, Youko, her name would mean "lucky sun child" or "sun schol of luck". - Youko comes from meaning "sun" or "sunlight", combined with meaning "child". So Youko could either mean "child of the sun" or "child of sunlight". In addition, her name could be a reference to her powers as Pretty Cure. Youko's Pretty Cure alter ego has the power of fire, while the sun mostly consists of fire. Pretty Cure Cure Summer is Youko's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Summer is the new Cure of passion and holds the power of the fire. As Cure Summer, Youko is extremely strong. Cure Summer would never keep her opinion for herself and tells everybody what she really thinks, which makes enemies only more angry. Cure Summer's debut is in episode 05. Attacks Fiery Inferno - Cure Summer's first attack. First she summons a deep red butterfly from her Cœur Pearl. Then she sends it to the sky and calls "Pretty Cure Fiery Inferno". Then a rain consisting of little burning butterflies starts falling from the sky and attack the enemy. The rain continues until the deep red butterfly disappears. Transformation Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - Pretty Cure Metamorphose is the tranformation speech that Yoshino Youko uses to transform into Cure Summer in SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. First Youko appears in front a burning screen. Then she places the Cœur Pearl on her chest and shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Red glowing butterfly wings appear at her back and her body is covered in light that looks like fire. First her arm warmers and her boots appear. Then the butterfly wings cover her body. Shortly after that, she frees herself and the wings burst out in red glows. Her outfit appeared and her hair changed the color. Then her feet touch the ground and she says her introduction speech. Trivia *Youko is the first Pretty Cure known to play tennis. **However, Youko is FairySina's second next generation character, who plays tennis, preceded by Kimidori Jade from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. *Youko seems to be pretty stubborn, when it comes to cheer up the people around her. *Cure Summer is the only Pretty Cure of her team to not wear her Pearl as a necklace. Gallery AyakaYouko.png CureFiery.png|Cure Fiery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Fire using Cures